


Choice

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mutant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: The government didn’t give me a choiceCharacter: Tony StarkWarning; angst





	Choice

“Why are you here then? If you don’t want to be here just leave!”

“The government didn’t give me a choice. It’s either join your merry band in tights and catsuits or get locked up for life. Which would you have chosen, Stark?”  You glare at the man. Sure, you don’t want to be forced to work with a bunch of jumped up heroes. But you have to. You have every right to be mad, to be annoyed, to be shitty.

“What did you do?”

“I was born that’s what I did. When you’re born with powers…they don’t trust you. They’ll lock you up for simply breathing.”

“But…”

“I know that’s hard for you to believe, that your precious government might simply lock up kids for having powers, but it happens every day. Sometimes you just have to open your eyes.”


End file.
